Misundesrtandings
by Heaven's Immortal
Summary: Bella is mad at Edward when she see's him with an old friend at the bar. How will her insecurities ruin their happy marrage? AH


**A/N:** This is the one shot I was asked to do for the gift exchange! It's to my dear friend Amelia, whose prompt was: **Bella is mad at Edward; motivation is up to the author. Can be humor, fluff, AU, or AH.**

My spectacular Beta's were of course: tnuccio and siDEADde who made this story much more reader compatible!

Also, song inspirations for this one shot are: For Bella's POV "White Horse" By Taylor Swift and for Edward's POV "Mad" by Ne-Yo.

Hope you like it Amelia! Love ya!

The bar was thriving when we arrived around 11:30 but now, three hours later, it was positively packed.

Emmett and Rosalie, a married couple of five years, where dancing over by the DJ; Alice and Jasper, 6 months away from their wedding, where standing with Edward and me, husband and wife for a year tonight, at the bar.

"Would any one like a drink? I'm going to grab something for myself." Edward's voice still caused shivers to run up my spine when he spoke. After everyone gave him an their requests he was off to the bar.

"Wow Bella, what a night huh?" Alice was beaming at me from Jaspers arms. I laughed and agreed before Jasper excused himself to help Edward with the drinks.

"Alice, look at Rose and Emmett. Damn." I pointed Alice in the direction of our friends who where now dancing in the middle of a circle. "Can they do anything without making a scene?"

"Nope, don't think that's possible. I mean, come on its Emmett and Rosalie. On their own they make scenes, put them together and it's like a whole movie." If I weren't too entranced by Rose and Emmett I would have laughed at her bad comparison.

"Here babe," Jasper leaned over Alice and handed her the drink she asked for. "And for you."

He handed me my drink as well but paused long enough for me to notice something wasn't right. His eyes flicked from me to someone or something behind me, before he snapped out of it and wrapped his free arm around Alice.

"What?" I turned around and saw a beautiful strawberry blonde hug Edward and whisper something to him. "Alice… Who's that?"

"Who?" Jasper kindly pointed Alice's head in the direction of Edward and the strawberry blonde. "Oh… That's Tanya… Edward went out with her in high school. After about a month and a half they broke up. She was crazy Bella, like I legit think she was crazy. For example, Rose and I where Edwards best girl friends and he wasn't allowed to talk to us. He couldn't even look at us! She just got worse over time, and the longer he stayed with her the more attached she got to the point that when he broke up with her she left school for around a week and when she came back she was a total wreck… And now look who's back."

When I turned back around Tanya had her arm around Edward's waist and was swaying slowly to the music, being sure to rub against Edward every once in a while.

"Come on Alice, I need to go get this chick off my husbands groin." I grabbed Alice's hand, who grabbed Jasper's, and walked over to Edward and _Tanya_.

When I got by Edward I dropped Alice's hand and reached up to give Edward a kiss, "hi there…" I wedged myself between Edward and Tanya.

"Bella, this is Tanya… a good friend of mine since high school. Tanya, this is Bella." Edward looked awkward, standing between his wife and ex-girlfriend, while Tanya on the other hand just looked pissed off.

"Hi Tanya, I'm Bella, Edward's wife." I stuck my free hand out to her and tried to keep my laugh back when she barely touched my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you…" Her voice was high pitched and annoying but it was dripping with the resentment I could tell she felt towards me.

"Anyways Edward… What where you two talking about before we interrupted?" _Good job Bella, start the conversation sounding like the jealous wife… Great._

"Oh not much… We where just catching up…" Tanya smiled at Edward before jumping back into a conversation I had no interest in.

"Hey guys!" I could hear Emmett's loud voice booming over the music. "Rose has a table over that way…" When he saw Tanya he froze mid-sentence. "Uh… Wanna grab that table?"

Emmett managed to pull himself back together by the time we started going to the table he had pointed out, and our small party of six soon turned into one with 7, just a little to many for my liking.

When we reached the table Edward held my chair out for me and Tanya nabbed the one on the other side of Edward, leaving him in the middle of us once again.

"Oh my gosh Edward! You remember the time when…" Tanya started going off about all these stories and great times her and Edward had shared together.

It was hard to believe that they had only been together for little over a month by all the stuff she was talking about…

The beach, the mall, the movies, the car, the carnival, her friends, his friends, and so much more…

_Well Bell's… This is awkward…_ I looked at Tanya and Edward together. The way she made him laugh, the way they leaned towards each other when they talked… like something beyond their own control drew them together… _Get a grip, you're just over reacting. Edward's just talking to his old friend… His old _girlfriend_._

_Ya…_

_You need to pee._

"Hey Alice, I'm going to go to the bathroom alright? Be back in a few." I winked at her before heading off to the ladies room.

On the way back from the ladies room I saw Edward and Tanya by the end of the bar in a seemingly heated discussion.

"Edward, you really don't think she knows?" Tanya had her hand on Edward's forearm.

"No Tanya, she doesn't know. I don't exactly flaunt that kind of information to my wife.


End file.
